


Lapsang Souchong

by Misaya



Series: Teacup and Saucer [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Birthday Sex, Established Levi/Erwin Smith, Established Relationship, Light-Hearted, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Porn with Feelings, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaya/pseuds/Misaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind faith has never rested well with him, and yet, Erwin is a hypocrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lapsang Souchong

Erwin doesn't particularly care for whiskey, doesn't particularly care for the way it burns his throat as it goes down, doesn't particularly care for the way it scalds him up from the inside out, a warming itch in his esophagus and the pit of his stomach. But by the same token, he also knows better than to look disappointed when Levi presents him with a crystal-cut decanter of the amber liquid for his thirty-eighth birthday. It is a birthday he hasn't been expecting to reach, if he is being well and truly honest with himself, a birthday that not many in the Survey Corps can even think of because it seems so far-flung and so far away.

"You're practically middle-aged," Levi says, his tone joking, but a genuine fondness in his eyes as he pushes a glass he's filled with a finger of the amber whiskey towards Erwin. "You're going to start finding grey hairs on that lovely blonde head of yours, and you'll be old and decrepit before too long." 

Erwin picks up the glass, examines the clear liquid before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. Its flavor is what Erwin thinks floor polisher might taste like, but Levi looks so eagerly to please, practically vibrating on the edge of the wooden chair across Erwin's desk, that Erwin can't help but smile, swallow, and pronounce that it is the best whiskey he has ever tasted. 

"Care to drink a toast with me, for my transition into senility?" he asks jokingly, a soft gentle smile as Levi produces a white teacup from an inside pocket of his coat. "People don't drink whiskey out of teacups, Levi," he says, grinning as he tilts the decanter anyway, the amber liquid rippling into the fine china. 

"That was the only glass I could find that even remotely suited the occasion," Levi said with a nod to the crystal glass by Erwin's hand, picking up the teacup by its rim, a habit that Erwin has never been able to fully understand. "This tastes like floor polisher," he says after a contemplative sip. Erwin has to stifle a laugh. 

For all of their misunderstandings and petty quarrels and the occasional full-blown argument, it is reassuring to find that he and Levi are still operating on roughly the same wavelength. Two faces of the same coin, revolving around an axis of connection; hues of the same color, gold and amber, Assam and Lapsang Souchong. 

Levi had come upon old documents, buried deep in the archives, that detailed the existence of the world before. He had come to Erwin with them, holding the papers carefully as if afraid they would disintegrate into dust if anyone so much as breathed on them. They had spent several nights, ankles hooked together beneath the table, squinting at the elegant scrawl of a historian of old, the ink faded and splotched in places from where the pen had bled. They had learned about the Orient by sputtering candlelight and the gleaming gold of late afternoon, roads of silk and grand excursions over massive distances of blue. It is a world beautiful and glorious in its excesses, magnificent and overwhelming and something that Erwin cannot possibly imagine without seeing it for himself. 

Blind faith has never rested well with him, and yet Erwin is a hypocrite, because he believes without a shadow of doubt that Levi loves him, though he has never said as much. 

"I...have something else for you, too," Levi says, placing the teacup back down on the table. It is empty. 

"I must certainly be very lucky," Erwin muses, watching as Levi stands up, walks to the door, closes it and locks it with a firm click. "Very lucky indeed."

Levi seats himself on the edge of Erwin's desk; at this angle, Erwin is forced to look up at him, to look up into a face open and emboldened with alcohol, a slight flush creeping across the planes of his cheekbones. 

"Remind me of how this is more acceptable than the kitchen, after hours, in the darkness?" Erwin asks, amused, as Levi fumbles with the buttons on his pants. "Plain daylight, my office, during working hours doesn't exactly seem like a more reasonable combination." Levi manages to slip the button through its hole, fingers making quick work of the zip, legs bending and straightening alternatively until his pants and underwear are puddled in a white crumpled heap at Erwin's feet. 

"Are you complaining?" Levi asks, face flushed, triumphant as he struggles out of his coat, allowing it to fall in a tangle of beige sleeves over the pants. "I see the way you look at me when I bring you more paperwork." 

"Oh, and how do I look at you?" Erwin asks, tracing a finger up the inside of Levi's thigh, admiring the shiver it sends through his body. His gaze drifts over to Levi's cock, namely, the bright strand of red wrapped around it, tied in a neat bow.

"Well, it's mostly boredom, really," Levi murmurs, his eyes fixated on Erwin's thumb, which is dancing around his hipbone, dangerously close to where he wants it most. "But then there's that little bit of ... I'm not sure what you'd call it." He wriggles his hips, the top few buttons of his shirt undone, his cravat dangling messy and crumpled from the collar, his current state of half-dress falling by the wayside of his attention. "Can you get on with it and touch me?" he asks, his voice dangerously close to a whine. 

"I thought this was supposed to be my present?" Erwin asks, grinning as he acquiesces to Levi's demands, wrapping a hand around flesh that has already started to stiffen under his scrutiny. "And I assume I can do what I like with my present, can't I? Although I'm a bit confused about why you would give me something that already belongs to me." This, with an almost vicious upstroke that has Levi yelping in surprise and clapping a hand over his mouth to stifle any more offending sounds. 

"Don't be a dick," Levi huffs, irritation replaced with a desire that warms him up from the inside out when Erwin leans down to press a kiss to the flushed head. "Don't forget that I can stop this at any time." 

"I would never forget that," Erwin says with a gentle laugh as he presses a kiss to the inside of Levi's right thigh before sucking a bruise into the creamy skin. "Although it would be a damn shame if you were to." 

Levi evidently agrees with him, if the way he leans down, his forehead resting heavy against Erwin's shoulder as he fiddles with the buttons and zips of Erwin's pants, is any indication. 

"Come on, old man, some of us have things to get to today," Levi murmurs once Erwin is freed from the confines of his pants. He hops off the desk, turning around, and Erwin admires the curve of his backside for a moment before Levi turns to shoot him a glare over his shoulder. 

"Sorry, it's just that you're so beautiful," Erwin says, stifling a laugh into the curve of his hand. Levi scowls at him, anything but, before Erwin reaches out to pull him back by the tails of his shirt into his lap. "It's true, you know." 

"You only call women that," Levi mutters, his voice trailing away into a gasp as Erwin rubs a thumb lightly around the curled furl of muscle. "I'm already ready, so you can just stick it in." 

He is the height of truthfulness, sugar coat already long ago lapped away by a childhood in the Underground, and Erwin wonders what he's done to lead such a charmed existence as he takes himself in hand and positions himself at Levi's entrance. 

He presses himself in, slowly, carefully, because no matter how long Levi has spent preparing, he is still delicate, still porcelain, and Erwin must treat him carefully lest he fall and shatter. Levi huffs at the pace, drops himself down with gravity, because Levi is not china, he is not crystal, he is rubber and volatile and lovely, and Erwin does not need to worry about fractures. 

It is a tight fit, heat burning them up from the inside out, and Levi sighs in contentment as he rolls his hips lazily, languidly, the hands on his waist there for stability and security. 

He can fall, but that does not mean that he wants to. 

Birds chirrup outside as the afternoon sunlight slants across the room, coating their limbs in gold, and Erwin listens for the nuances of the stutters of Levi's breath, listening for angles he's found particularly delicious, listening for the softly choked off sobs that indicate he wants more, listening for the hitches in his stifled moans that Levi's body uses to beg for touch. 

When they arrive, he takes one of his hands off Levi's waist, reaches forward to wrap burgeoning flesh in his fingers. Levi chokes on a whine, grinds himself back rougher, desperation evident now in the tremors that race up his back. 

"Close?" Erwin asks softly, his lips in the hollow between Levi's shoulder blades. 

"No," Levi bites out, "not even." His body betrays him, and Erwin smiles at the way Levi's insides have started to twitch, at the way his lazy rise and fall have become frenetic and wanton. 

"I think you are," he whispers, his fingers playing with the red ribbon Levi has tied so neat around the base of his cock. "Does this hurt?" 

"Fuck off, Erwin," Levi hisses, hands shooting out to grip the edge of the desk with a white-knuckled grasp at a particularly rough thrust. "I'm fine." 

Three thrusts later sees Levi convulsing, his mouth falling open and his head falling forward, his hips jolting upwards. Three thrusts later sees Erwin looking over Levi's shoulder, amused by the conspicuous absence of white spattered across the mahogany of the desk. The amusement is short-lived, because Levi's insides are twitching, pressing, all but throbbing around him, and it is with a quiet groan that he allows the curl of heat inside him to scorch him from the inside out. 

Levi is quiet now, desperation torched across his features, still red and aching, trembling as Erwin pulls out, turning him around. White streaks down his inner thighs, and Erwin takes a moment to admire it, because no matter what Levi says, he is lovely, gorgeous, damning in his beauty. And Erwin has already given in to temptation, long ago, has sold his soul to Hell several times over, and once more, just for good measure, as he leans down, seals his lips around the head of Levi's cock, lapping at the slit and tasting bitter and sweet all in the same flavor, tugging at the ribbon until it pools onto Levi's clothes in a scatter of red. 

Levi gasps, his hands fisting themselves into Erwin's hair, squirming, jolting, biting at the curve of his lower lip with a sob as he comes. 

He sighs, a half giddy smile on his face as he slumps forward into Erwin's arms, lazy and languid and boneless. 

The words "I love you" have never thought of making their way to their lips, but Erwin knows, without a doubt, that Levi loves him, that Levi knows how much he loves him. The knowledge burns him from the outside in, and he finds himself falling victim to the blaze. 

 


End file.
